Virus
by nexuswarrior
Summary: It’s been four years since the Akatsuki’s defeat. And the world is taking a turn for the worse. The fourth Shinobi war has begun. Allies are now enemies and family ties mean nothing. SXT,SXS,IXC,NXH,NXT,GXM Full summary inside! please r&r no flames!
1. P R O L O G U E

Virus

By ~nexuswarrior~

Prologue:

It was a strange thing. No one could explain how it happened but it just did. No one could explain how this event changed the future of the village. Everyone tried to understand but failed to do so as there was nothing to understand. It was all clear, but they didn't understand what it was or how to counter it. There was no way to counter an attack you did not know would happen…is there?

It started two days before our story begins, in the village of Sunagakure. To be more specific they were at the Sabaku family complex when it happened. Sabaku no Gaara and Sabaku no Kankuro were before and at the time of the attack on the roof. Neither brother spoke for several minutes. They sat in silence and watched the desert sky. But even while they watched the sky they failed to see it coming.

"Are you ever worried?" Gaara asked breaking the silence. It was a strange question to ask.

"About what?" was Kankuro's shaky reply. Despite the time that had passed from the Shukaku's removal, Kankuro was still uncertain about his brother. He wasn't sure whether or not he had changed for the better.

"About life, death, change…" Gaara turned his head away from the sky and studied his brother. Something wasn't right about him. "Are you ever worried about losing someone precious to you?"

"I…I am you know. I try not to show it but I get worried when you send Temari off on missions…" Kankuro gave a short laugh. "Of course I should be more worried about the sucker against her."

"I worry about the village. We've been through a rough time and are still going through it…this war is not going to leave us unharmed. We will lose people and such but I am certain we will pull through these tough times. We're like a family. We stay with one another through everything. I'm sure that we'll make through this war."

"You always know what to say. That's why people love you Gaara. You're leading us through a time which tests our…unity as a village. If we didn't have this unity than I bet we wouldn't be here today or as strong as we are now. " Kankuro said admiringly.

Before either brother could say anymore Temari interrupted them. She looked at her brothers for several seconds before saying something

"There you are!" She smiled at her brothers. "Matsuri is downstairs making dinner. Now I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

Kankuro laughed slightly at her expression. He tugged at her hand forcing her down beside him and gave her a one armed hug.

"Sorry sis, but I'm not exactly in the eating mood. Join us on the dark side of losing your appetite!" Kankuro said to her.

"No thank you, I want to be a normal person. Not someone who plays with dolls and wears make up." Temari replied slyly.

"Why you -"

"We'll go in a few minutes. Dinner's not made yet. Matsuri will call us if dinner's ready and we're not done yet." Gaara cut in before the two could begin to argue again.

The siblings sat in silence. They watched the deserts beauty in the moonlight. None of them could have anticipated the attack. No one saw the attackers or where the bombs came from. It just happened.

"Well I think Matsuri is getting worried so we better get downstairs -" Temari began to say.

That was when the first blast happened. It happened quite close to their home and destroyed part of the complex. The fire from the attack spread through the area quickly before disappearing. It was as though it had never been there except for the damage it left in its wake. Smoke filled the streets of Sunagakure. Gaara had pushed Temari and Kankuro against the wall with his sand before the bomb could hit the ground. Shock overcame everyone. It had been more than three years since the war and now Suna was considering signing a peace treaty with some of the other villages to stop the attacks. It was ridiculous losing so many people without reason. But this was wrong.

"Is everyone ok?" Temari called. Her voice sounded calm while her mind was in shock. Both brothers replied swiftly.

"Yeah, I'm ok. My ankle is broken but that was from the impact with the wall." Kankuro groaned as he tried to get up.

"I'm fine. Are you ok?" Gaara replied.

"Um…hit head against the door but other than that I'm just…fine."

Right after this the second blast took place. It was further away from the complex but the effect was the same. Following this the other attacks were faster, one after the other without a break between. Soon thick smoke covered the entire village. No one could see beyond a metre in front of them. Anyone who breathed the smoke was signing their own death warrant. They were in for a slow and painful death. But no one knew this at the time. Each person was far too concerned about who was hurt and who had done it.

***

High above the village, two people sat on a large bird. Both gazed at the damage they had created in the village. They felt no sympathy for those who lived in Sunagakure. Instead they felt proud of their deed. They knew that their people would rejoice when they returned home with the news that Suna was going to die.

"Revenge will be ours, won't it?" The first one asked her companion.

"Yes. Revenge will be ours. Sunagakure will suffer for what they have done to our land, our people. Now they will suffer like their cherished lady did before. They will realize the truth. And then they will perish and then we will take over the land that is rightfully ours." The second one replied. With one last look at the village he urged the bird to fly away from the village. "And without the cure they won't survive. Not a trace of their existence shall remain but Sunako's necklace. And that I destroy once this disease is over."

"Quite true…once we have Suna, then we can start on our revenge from the world. They will realize that we will never die. They cannot expect us to sit quietly while they destroy our land now can they?" She replied with a satisfied smile.

***

AN: For those of you who haven't read my story before it will get better…and for those of you who have…I forgot to put the prologue in before…sorry… = )


	2. O N E

Virus

By ~nexuswarrior~

Summary: It's been four years since the Akatsuki's defeat. The world is taking a turn for the worse. The fourth Shinobi war has begun. But a virus is spreading killing everyone in its path. There is only one cure in the world. And everyone is out to get it. Allies are now enemies and family ties mean nothing. ShikaXTema, SasuXSaku, InoXCho, NaruXHina, NejiXTen, GaaraXMatsu, KankXOC

***

"Do you remember when you first told me you loved me?" She whispered him.

"Yes…It was the day our lives changed. For the better or for the worse, I do not know. But as long as we are together we can overcome any obstacle they send our way. As long as we are together, nothing else matter." He whispered back.

***

It had been four years since the Akatsuki's defeat. Everyone rejoiced when they were defeated. They all thought the threats were over. A world of peace will be formed but they were far from the truth. Sasuke Uchiha returned to Konoha with useful information. He was now part of the ANBU with the rest of Konoha 11, now called Konoha 12.

Everyone had made a change in their lives. They all found love. They all found someone they wanted to be with. They all found happiness. Everyone was engaged. And making wedding arrangements. Our favourite lazy ninja was the only one not bothered about wedding arrangements and such. Why he was not bothered? Because his fiancé was in Suna and had been for the past three years. Due to the threat of a war she was in Suna and could not to come to Konoha despite the fact she was the ambassador and was often needed to attend meetings. There was more to why she didn't come but she didn't tell him.

It was that day that the Jounin were been giving Genin team to train. And I bet you know who wasn't there? Yes, Shikamaru Nara had overslept yet again. The only thought that motivated him before to wake up was the thought of his fiancé being in the village. But since Temari wasn't here to force him to wake up, he didn't bother.

"Shikamaru wake up!" Ino screamed in his ears.

"Go away…" He mumbled. Why were women so troublesome in the morning? He thought to himself.

He remembered the last Temari had been here. She had come to his apartment to say goodbye. A pang of sadness overcame him as he recalled her goodbye.

***

Shikamaru's POV:

"Shikamaru, wake up." She had whispered shaking me slightly.

"What time is it?" I opened my eyes. She was standing, well kneeling by my bed.

She was dressed in her ANBU clothes. Her hair was tied back in a loose ponytail. She wore a short knee length skirt and thigh length boots along with the rest of the standard ANBU uniform. Her porcelain mask was lying on the floor next to her and so was her cloak.

The light from the moon shone from behind her. She looked more beautiful than ever before. But I knew something was wrong just looking at her.

"What's wrong?" I pulled her closer to me, urging her to sit next to me.

She sighed. I noticed that there were tears in her eyes. I pulled her closer to me. She buried her head in my shoulder and begun to cry. It was strange seeing her so vulnerable and lost. We sat like that for what felt like hours.

It seemed that we had fallen asleep. Laying next one another, just holding on to what was left. The few minutes we had together were precious. No one understood why Temari and I were together. But I knew why. It was like Gaara had once said to me. We completed each other.

"Shika…they were attacked. They attacked Gaara and Kankuro." Tears flowed down her cheeks as she looked outside. "They both are hurt pretty badly. Kankuro is in a coma and Gaara is too. They don't know they'll make it."

Despite what everyone else thought she really did care about her brothers. And being here while they were suffering was like torture for her. They had grown closer than ever. She would never get over their deaths. Especially if they died while she was still here. That would hurt her more than anything else.

"You should go, Mari." My own voice sounded hoarse. She had only come the day before. It had been the first time I had seen her in her ANBU clothes. No one else in the village had seen her yet, except Lady Hokage. "Your brothers need you more than we do."

She hugged me tight. "I love you! Never forget that…I'll come back one day…I promise."And with that she left.

It had been the last time he saw her before Suna declared war. Why wouldn't they? They had sent their Kazekage to make a peace offering and instead of peace he had been attacked.

No one else knew she had been there and I didn't want to tell them. It had been our little secret. A few hours together where we could forget our responsibilities and the world itself and just enjoy what little time we had together.

***

Normal POV:

"SHIKAMARU NARA!!! GET YOUR LAZY SELF OUT OF BED!!!" Ino was getting angrier by the minute. "If only Temari was here to blow you away to the sea. Then you'd wake up." Ino smiled to herself as she saw his eyes open.

"Fine, I'll wake up." He grumbled. Mornings were not his thing.

Ino smiled. She had won this battle yet again. But watching her friends face she knew something was wrong.

"Shika, what's wrong?" Her voice had gone softer than before.

He paused before replying. "You're too troublesome in the morning."

Ino sighed. He wasn't going to tell her. No point in forcing him to either. He would never give in.

"You were supposed to meet you team three hours ago, lazy!" She scolded him. "Now go!"

***

Konoha academy classroom:

Three lone Genin waited for their sensei. They sat there for three hours and were getting fed up now.

"Maybe he died." A boy with silvery black hair suggested. He leaned against the wall and sighed. "No work for us then if he did."

"Maybe he got lost?" A shy looking girl said timidly. She had large pink eyes and long brown hair.

"Or maybe he was too lazy to come?" Another girl sighed. She had large brown hair and black hair.

"All very interesting suggestions but I'm here aren't I?" Shikamaru yawned. He walked into the class and sat down at the desk. "So, who are you?"

"My name is Tatsuya Hatake. I am the son of the Copycat ninja. I am the best one in the entire class." The boy said loudly.

"I'm Hikari Sarutobi. I'm the daughter of Kurenai Yuhi and Asuma Sarutobi. I am the granddaughter of the third Hokage. I -" But Shikamaru cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah I know enough about you. Next!"

"Um…I am Misaki…" The timid girl replied.

"Great. Now we all each other-" Before he could say anything else Hikari cut him off.

"Sensei, we don't know you. " She said triumphantly.

"Fine. I'm Shikamaru Nara. I specialise in shadow jutsus." He looked at his students. They all wanted to know more. "I'm in the ANBU and have been promoted to captain."

"Are you married?" Misaki asked him.

He looked at the girl. There was something about her. She could be a powerful foe in the near future if she trained right.

"No." No point in telling them about her now was there? Shikamaru was so lost in his thoughts he barely remembered that his students were there.

"Wake up Sensei!" Tatsuya and Hikari exclaimed together.

***

The day after meeting Shikamaru:

It was the day of the bell test. It wasn't like the bell test that Kakashi gave his students. Each jounin added their own touch to the test. The main concept was the same though. Each jounin also added their symbol to the bells so no cheating could take place.

Shikamaru had planned out his test carefully. He wanted to test their intelligence and teamwork. If they could pass this test then Tsunade had agreed to let them go on missions outside the village. If not then they would be stuck doing D rank missions until they were Chuunin.

"Alright, let's just get this over with. Here is a map for each of you." Shikamaru told them handing them a map of Konoha. "There are only two bells. The ones who find the bells first will be given two weeks free of training and the one who doesn't has to do ten missions and train with Sakura."

"Where are the bells?" Tatsuya asked yawning.

"There are ten marked locations on the map. The bells are hidden in two of these places. You have to get the bells before your teammates do. You have until twelve o'clock to get the bells. Otherwise you all will have to take part in the punishment. Any one cheats, I will know and they will be tied to the stump without food for the rest of the day."

Hikari looked at Tatsuya. "I know you're going to cheat so you might as well go tie yourself to the stump."

"Oh by the way, the test started when I gave you the maps. So you have lost fifteen minutes."

Right after he said this all three genin disappeared. The girls were working together leaving Tatsuya to roam around on his own.

***

Hikari and Misaki:

"I know. We'll spilt up. You go to these three locations and I'll go to these three and then we'll meet up here in an hour." Hikari said to Misaki.

Both girls spilt up. Hikari went to the park, Ichiraku's ramen and the academy. Misaki went to the library, the Hokage Mountain and the gates of Konoha.

***

Hikari:

"Hmm…I wonder where the bell is if it is in the park." She said aloud to herself. She begun to look around the trees and benches and found nothing. The bells weren't there. She felt sure but to be sure checked over the entire park again.

Next she went to Ichiraku's ramen. So far the bells were still hidden. Very politely she asked Ayame if Shikamaru had left any bells there. Sadly she had not.

Feeling a little down, she walked up to the academy. There was no way that Shikamaru had hidden the bells there. But she still decided to check in case her sensei had gotten some unknown strength to get up and hide a bell there.

"Iruka-sensei!" She called seeing her old sensei. "Has Shikamaru-sensei left a bell here?"

Iruka smiled at her and handed her a silver bell engraved with the Nara clan symbol.

"Good luck Hikari!" He called after her as she ran off.

***

Misaki:

Misaki had decided to check the most unlikely place first. The gates of Konoha. She walked up nervously to the two guards and smiled shyly.

"Excuse me, but has Shikamaru-sensei left a bell here?" She asked sweetly.

"Umm…not that we know of." Kotetsu replied.

"Ok, thank you!" And with that Misaki ran off to the Hokage Mountain.

Even there she had no luck. It seemed that her sensei was too lazy to wake up early in the morning, climb two hundred stairs and hide a bell there. There was only one place left to check. The library was her final hope. Luckily the librarian, a stern woman everyone was afraid of, wasn't in. Instead Hinata was there.

"Excuse me, Hinata-sensei, I don't mean to bother you but did Shikamaru-sensei leave a bell here?" Misaki asked timidly.

Hinata smiled at her before answering. "If I were you I would check in the back where the documents on Sunagakure are."

Mumbling thanks, Misaki ran to the back of the library and began to search through the books and scrolls there. Luck was on her side as she found one of the bells inside a book about the history of Sunagakure.

***

Tatsuya:

He had no luck. Having been abandoned by his teammates Tatsuya had no idea how to accomplish the task. He wanted to make his parents proud but knew he would fail. Kakashi was well known by everyone in the world. It was hard to live up to someone like that.

"I have to get a bell."

Little did he know that the two girls had found both bells. He walked around the village scanning the areas marked on the map with no luck.

"You won't find the bells." Aiko, Sakura's student told him.

"And why not?" He replied testily.

"Because Hikari and Misaki found them an hour ago." She told simply. In her hands was a bell from her bell test. Tatsuya lunged toward the bell and grabbed it out of her hand before running off.

"Sorry, but I can't fail!" He called back to her.

When he reached their meeting place he saw that the girls were already there. Tatsuya hastily shoved his stolen bell into his pocket and sat down on the ground. No point in pretending now was there?

"Here, you can have my bell." He looked up and saw Misaki standing in front of him.

"No, you found it, you keep it." No way was he going to be helped by a GIRL.

"I don't mind the punishment. You do. I can see it in your eyes." She whispered.

"I -" But before anything else could be said Shikamaru appeared in front of them

"Well, you pass." He said yawning. "The exercise was to improve your trust and teamwork. You did great. Now we have a mission to Suna today. They were attacked and require assistance. So go pack your things and I'll see you at the Hokage's office in ten minutes" He left again leaving all three to stare at the spot he had been in.

"That was odd…" Hikari sighed. The other two nodded their agreement before going to pack.

***

Tsunade's office:

The entire team was there. Everyone had packed their things and was ready for the mission. The only thing was they were waiting for their guide person.

"Why do we need a guide? I know the desert pretty well." Shikamaru complained.

"Oh I think you'll be happy to see who we have…" Tsunade smiled at him.

The door opened and…

"What are you doing here?" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Hey you big cry-baby. Miss me?"

***

AN: So I rewrote it…please review! I need some constructive criticism!! :)


End file.
